071814VyllenEddy
gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling calligraphicGuitarist CG at 00:03 -- 12:04 GC: Ar3 you th3 Pink T3xt Chump 12:04 GC: ? 12:05 CG: ...Pink tex-who told you my handle? -- calligraphicGuitarist CG changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- calligraphicGuitarist CG changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 12:15 GC: T3thys. 12:16 CG: Must mean she trusts you enough to give my thing out. 12:16 GC: It has com3 to my att3ntion your littl3 n3rd club n33ds a Las3r Harp play3r 12:16 CG: Laser harp? 12:17 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you a file: laserharp.jpg -- 12:17 CG: ...how do you play without cutting your fingers? 12:17 CG: Oh wait... 12:17 GC: Th3y ar3n't R3AL las3rs you doofus. 12:17 CG: ...Oh I get it... 12:18 CG: lasers make musical sound when you run your hand over them. 12:18 GC: Y3s. 12:18 CG: Hah. That might actually go with the reverberating that goes on with my bandmates musical choice. 12:18 CG: He's handling the lyrics and the editing and he likes the reverberating to go with his vision. 12:18 CG: If you can make the music reverberate then I imagine it'll save him quite the trouble. 12:18 GC: Who all is in N3rd Club? T3thys, and you, Pink T3xt. 12:19 GC: What is your hooman g3nd3r Pink T3xt? 12:19 CG: ...Male? 12:19 CG: And I have a name. It's only a matter of if you even want to know it. 12:20 GC: You want m3 to ask what your nam3 is? 12:20 CG: I only ask if you want to know what my name is. 12:21 GC: What is your nam3, Human Boy 12:22 CG: Eddy Malloy. 12:22 CG: Yours? 12:23 GC: Gary Host. 12:24 CG: Liar. 12:24 GC: okay fin3 12:24 GC: Gaarry Hosstt 12:24 CG: THat's just adding in more letters. 12:24 CG: That's* 12:25 GC: Ar3 you making fun of my nam3? 12:25 CG: No. 12:25 CG: I'm just pointing out an observation. Honest. 12:26 CG: But forgive my human self for being so ignorant on believing your word. 12:26 GC: You'r3 suppos3d to b3 t3lling m3 about your "band". 12:26 CG: Ah yes. My band is consistant of a guitar player, a drummer, a pianist, and a harmonica player. 12:26 CG: and someone who handles the lyrics and musical editing. 12:27 GC: Nam3s and Handl3s. 12:27 GC: Not for... trolling r3asons, just so I can g3t to know my "band" fri3nds ya know? 12:28 GC: ]> :^) 12:28 CG: Hum... 12:29 CG: I'll talk with them first to see if it's alright. 12:29 CG: For the time being I'd like to see how you fair with talking to this bandmate... he's a VERY illustrious member and a very indispensible one. 12:29 GC: Ar3 you saying you don't trust m3???!?? 12:30 CG: I trust you. 12:30 CG: I do. 12:30 CG: I'm telling you one of them to see if they like you. 12:31 CG: Their handle is transchronicAllegorator. 12:31 CG: Very prestigious member. 12:32 GC: Oh god 12:32 CG: What? 12:32 CG: Don't want to talk to a member of my band? 12:32 GC: Anyon3 but THAT guy\ 12:32 CG: Oh come on... 12:32 CG: He's not THAT bad. 12:33 GC: ANYON3 12:33 GC: Pl3as3 12:33 CG: are you saying you don't trust me? 12:33 GC: I'v3... Alr3ady spok3n to him. And that's all th3r3 is to say on th3 matt3r. 12:34 CG: Oh well then... 12:34 CG: One of my other members is on. Excuse me. 12:36 CG: Okay. 12:36 CG: The one who's really running the show is the one writing the music. anaximandersTrepidation 12:36 CG: Let me know how the chat goes. 12:36 CG: Farewell. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 00:37 --